07 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Żyliśmy w zgodzie; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3908 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4123); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3909 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4124); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Na plaży, odc. 46 (At the beach, ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Góra Grozy, odc. 7 (Terror Mountain, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Budzik - Budują dom 09:35 Krówka Mu Mu - Tajemniczy szałas, odc. 6 (The secret den, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 09:45 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 6 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 110 (odc. 110); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Trudne, trudne, bardzo trudne odc. 144; magazyn 11:20 Rok w ogrodzie 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1026; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1027; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Nieszczęśnicy odc. 11 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Pathetic ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1459 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Dotknij życia - Przeszczep; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo - Stan upojenia odc. 12 (Don Matteo - Stato Di Ebbrezza); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000) 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 38; teleturniej 16:55 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Leszek Blanik 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3910 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4125); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3911 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4126); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - W zdrowym ciele; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Ja chcę nowe buty, odc. 27 (I want new shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wycieczka rowerem, odc. 31 (The cycle ride, ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:20 Rozwiązanie wakacyjnego konkursu audiotele 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Jak poślubić milionera (How to Marry a Millionaire) - txt str.777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1953) 22:05 Promenada Gwiazd - Gdańsk 2008; koncert 23:00 Zagubieni II - odc. 5 (ep.5; ...And Found) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 Mocne kino nocne - Żądza krwi V - odc. 3, Powtórka z przeszłości (Wire in the Blood V, ep. 3, The Names of Angels); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:15 Kojak seria 4 - Skazani na klęskę (Kojak IV, ep. 16, The Condemned); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 02:05 Pan Fasola - "Superwózek", "Sroka" 15 (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("Super-Trolley", "Magpie")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:30 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca; felieton 02:33 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Żyliśmy w zgodzie; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 W labiryncie - odc. 10 - Kwiatek dla Ewy - serial; serial TVP 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 28/52 Columbo (Casper ep. Columbo); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 218; serial TVP 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 61 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 62 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 79; serial TVP 11:00 Sąsiedzi - odc. 71 (303) Dobrzy sąsiedzi; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 23/74 Diler z Drover’s Run (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (The Drover’s Connection)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:30 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 11/72 Bezdomny (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Harry and the Homeless Man); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:00 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Hudsonowie (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:55 Dubidu - odc. 7; quiz muzyczny 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 9/20 (93) Ostatni taniec (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Last Dance); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 305 Podarować życie; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 71/147 (MASH (s. III, B 323)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 72/147 (MASH (s. III, B 324)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki olimpijskie 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 9/34 (My Family, Season 2, Episode 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 19:40 Biuro kryminalne - Sposób na awans; serial TVP 20:10 Dr House - odc. 7/22 (House, M. D. ep. Fidelity?? Eps. #E5506); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:00 Oficer - odc. 6/13 - Odwet - txt str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Agata kontra Agata - cz. 2/2 (Agathe contre Agathe / Agatha's Duel 2/2); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 23:45 Mistrzostwa świata w odpoczywaniu - Gdynia 2008 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Wieczór animacji polskiej: EXIT (premiera filmu animowanego); film animowany 00:25 Wieczór animacji polskiej: Marchenbilder - Obrazki z bajek; film animowany 00:55 Wieczór animacji polskiej: Dokumanimo; film animowany 01:05 Wieczór animacji polskiej: Strojenie instrumentów; film animowany 01:25 Wieczór artystyczny - Goran Bregović - koncert muzyki filmowej 02:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku - Film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Sennik polski; felieton 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 SYLWETKI OLIMPIJSKIE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 26; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Szczepionki (TeleMed. The Search for Vaccines); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Nowoczesna medycyna - Poszukiwanie lekarstwa (TeleMed. The Search for drugs.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Żużel - Speedway Ekstaliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 SYLWETKI OLIMPIJSKIE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 L jak las 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Deptane po drodze, Na łące 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Liryka jego życia 19:30 Reportaż 19:45 Żegluj z mistrzem 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 26; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Szczepionki (TeleMed. The Search for Vaccines); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Nowoczesna medycyna - Poszukiwanie lekarstwa (TeleMed. The Search for drugs.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Żużel - Speedway Ekstaliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Barka 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 SYLWETKI OLIMPIJSKIE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Rymowane ewangelie Romcia Tomcia 16:50 Arka 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Zielona wyspa 18:30 Magazyn sportowy 19:00 Koncert na 4+ 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 26; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Szczepionki (TeleMed. The Search for Vaccines); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Nowoczesna medycyna - Poszukiwanie lekarstwa (TeleMed. The Search for drugs.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Żużel - Speedway Ekstaliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Widzę Ciebie Warszawo sprzed lat...; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:38 Studio reportażu - Trzech trenerów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 26; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Szczepionki (TeleMed. The Search for Vaccines); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Nowoczesna medycyna - Poszukiwanie lekarstwa (TeleMed. The Search for drugs.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Żużel - Speedway Ekstaliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Kolorowy świat Pacyka 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 SYLWETKI OLIMPIJSKIE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Fakty 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:15 Sport 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Nie przegap! 18:35 Prosto z lasu, Przyroda 18:50 Miś Uszatek 19:00 Klasyk nasz bliski 19:30 Przygody psa Cywila 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 26; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:05 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Szczepionki (TeleMed. The Search for Vaccines); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Nowoczesna medycyna - Poszukiwanie lekarstwa (TeleMed. The Search for drugs.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Żużel - Speedway Ekstaliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 03:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Magia Niagary (3) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.20 Arabela (11) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (11) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (62) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (107) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.00 Miłość z o.o. (5) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Piękni (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 14.00 Miodowe lata (30) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Rodzina Duque (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Daleko od noszy (112): Kompletna amnezja - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (31) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (6): Próba generalna - seńal obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 MEGAHIT: Robin Hood: Książę złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 1991 22.00 Studio LOTTO 00.10 Nieustraszeni - reality show 01.10 Fala zbrodni (5): Natura - serial sensacyjny, Polska 02.05 Ale kasa! - teletumiej 03.05 Zakazana kamera TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (20, 21/39) - serial animowany 07.45 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 - rozr. 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (854-856) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.20 Inwazja(11/22) - serial SF, USA 15.15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (5/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11-wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 20.55 Krok od domu (11/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.55 Dowody zbrodni (23-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.55 Tajemnice SmalIviIle (20/22) - serial SF, USA 00.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.35 Wrzuć na luz 02.35 Telesklep 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.25 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Monte Carlo 06.15 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Pokemon (233) - serial, Jap./USA 09.55 Zbuntowani (180) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Sidła miłości (76) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.55 Czas iPodów - film dokumentalny 13.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.25 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 16.20 Dharma i Greg (2) - serial komediowy, USA 16.50 Saint-Tropez (26) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (181) - serial 20.00 Kieszonkowe - komedia, USA 1994 22.15 24 godziny (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 00.15 Mała czarna - talk show 01.15 Kamieńska (1) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.45 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.00 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 TeIeskIep 07.40 Życie na fali (24/25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08.40 Misja: epidemia (7/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Magda M. (44) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kryminalni (22): Pułapka - serial kryminalny, Polska 11.40 Telesldep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (81/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Magda M. (45) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.40 Życie na fali (25-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Misja: epidemia (8/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Kryminalni (23): Tajemnica Julii Małeckiej - serial kryminalny, PoIska 18.35 Frasier (1) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Przyjaciele (24-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Diabli nadali (13/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Powrót do Howards End - film obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1991 23.00 Fotograf elfów - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1997 00.15 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jedyneczka - /Śpimy i śnimy odc.175/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Studio Lało - Grzało - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Bitwa o Kozi Dwór; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Endemity Madagaskaru; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Z Fawley Court do Lichenia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 4/7* - Uczeń mistrza Rumianka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Rozmowy na temat... - Muzeum Historii Emigracji (Jacques Toubon); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Determinator - odc. 13/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akiko z Polany Styrki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Przeprowadzki - odc. 3/10* Serwantka generałowej; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - /Śpimy i śnimy odc.175/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Piąty żywioł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2* "Papiescy elektorzy"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Lampa Aladyna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 4; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Warto kochać - odc. 68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 3/10* Serwantka generałowej; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Wakacyjna Filharmonia Dowcipu 2008 (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Panorama; STEREO 00:35 Pogoda; STEREO 00:38 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wakacje ze smakiem (58); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Lampa Aladyna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 01:59 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 4; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Warto kochać - odc. 68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 3/10* Serwantka generałowej; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (1) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wesele Figara cz. 2 (Le Nozze di Figaro); opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Smuga cienia (Smuga cienia); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1976); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Graham Lines, Tom Wilkinson, Berhard Archard, John Bennett, Piotr Cieślak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Studio TVP Kultura - Armia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Armia. Triodante; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Rozmowy istotne - Martin Pollack; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Kiedy znów zakwitną; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Sanatorium pod klepsydrą; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Tadeusz Kondrat, Irena Orska, Halina Kowalska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 3/13 - Zrękowiny pana Michała; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Trema (Stage Fright); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Rozwiązanie wakacyjnego konkursu Audiotele 19:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Grzebień (The Comb); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Niezbędnik Sarmaty - Wojna i miłość; widowisko artystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Materia; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Lato z polską animacją - Miasto; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Lato z polską animacją - Plaża; film animowany; reż.:Edward Sturlis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Klasyka filmowa - Człowiek z kamerą (Czelowiek s kinoapparatom); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ZSRR (1929); reż.:Dziga Wiertow; DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Korzenie Europy - Róg alpejski (European Roots); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Trash Story; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa - Prywatna księga komiksu (Comic book confidential); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocne - Hazard, bogowie i LSD cz.1 (Gambling, Gods and LSD); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada, Szwajcaria (2002); reż.:Peter Mettler; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Lato z polską animacją - Materia; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Lato z polską animacją - Miasto; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Lato z polską animacją - Plaża; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Edward Sturlis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Przestępczość zorganizowana; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Przez kontynenty Światowe Dni Młodzieży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 My Wy Oni - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Historia i dokument - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Po co nam to było - Uszatek i inni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia i dokument - Tajemnica Gór Sowich; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Siła bezsilnych - Czerwiec '76; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Miasto z wyrokiem - Protest; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kontrowersje - Układ Sikorski - Majski; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Jeśli zapomnę o nich; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Nie tylko Enigma; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Tajemnice Enigmy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Tomczak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieci Zamojszczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 1 - Wielki plan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Pan na Żuławach - Gdzie jest mój ojciec - odc. 6; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Historia i dokument - Hipokrates po góralsku czyli dr Wincenty Galica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - Lwów zawsze wierny; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Orlęta; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Siła bezsilnych - Prywaciarze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Prywaciarz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Agentura w działaniu; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn sportowy 8:05 Jeździectwo- Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody w Warszawie 10:00 Żużel- Ekstraliga - mecz: unia leszno - caleum stal gorzów wielkopolski 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 72, magazyn sportowy 12:30 W sportowym stylu - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna- Puchar UEFA - 1. mecz półfinałowy: bayern monachium - zenit sankt petersburg 14:50 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 15:05 Żużel- Ekstraliga - mecz: zkż kronopol zielona góra - atlas wrocław 17:00 Sportowa debata - program publicystyczny 18:00 Szermierka- Mistrzostwa Europy w Kijowie 19:55 Boks - sport 21:15 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 21:30 Wokół toru - magazyn żużlowy 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Sylwetki olimpijskie - odc. 1, inny 22:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Piłka nożna- Liga Mistrzów - 1. mecz półfinałowy: fc barcelona - manchester united 00:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Panna psycholog (97) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (735) 8:45 Samo życie (1108) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Zostać miss (10) 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Redaktor naczelny (196) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Tylko miłość (88) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wędkarstwo uspokaja (98) 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (736) 21:30 Samo życie (1109) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Żadnych zasad (97) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: IQ (197) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Powołanie (46) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Los na loterii (79) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1109) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wędkarstwo uspokaja (98) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (736) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: IQ (197) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Los na loterii (79) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Żadnych zasad (97) Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Simpsonowie 11 (17) - serial 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Wszędzie, byle nie tu - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 10.00 Farba - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997 11.30 Dziękujemy za palenie - komediodramat, USA 2006 13.10 Mission: Impossible 3 - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2006 15.20 A właśnie, że tak! - komedia romantyczna, USA 2007 17.10 Odkrywać miasta - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 18.20 Shrek - film animowany, USA 2001 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 11 (18) - serial 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 Mexican - komedia sensacyjna, Meksyk/USA 2001 23.15 Z-boczona historia kina (1/3)- film dokumentalny, Holandia 2006 00.15 Tropiciel - film przygodowy, USA/Kanada 2007 02.00 Mr. Brooks - thriller, USA 2007 HBO 06.00 "Posejdon" - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 07.40 Inspektordo zadań specjalnych - komedia, USA 2006 09.10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09.35 Zathura - kosmiczna przygoda - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 11.15 Pabol - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 13.30 Świąteczny więzień - komedia, USA 2007 15.00 Sowie pole - komedia, USA 2006 16.30 Przysięga - film sensacyjny, Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 18.10 Gotowi na miłość? - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2006 19.40 Preniera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20.10 Preniera: Dwa bilety do raju - komedia, USA 2006 21.40 E=mc2 - komedia, Polska 2002 23.15 Capote - dramat biograficzny, Kanada/USA 2005 01.05 Dwa bilety do raju - komedia, USA 2006 02.40 E = mc2 - komedia, Polska 2002 Tele 5 7:20 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (48/52) 7:40 Telezakupy 9:10 Brygada Acapulco (19/48) 10:00 Werdykt 10:30 Conan (15/22) 11:20 Gorączka w mieście (2/48) 12:15 Lub czasopisma 12:25 Buon Appetito extra! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (160/178) 13:50 Brygada Acapulco (20/48) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Czynnik PSI (33/88) 16:05 Gorączka w mieście (3/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (161/178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (34/88) 19:05 Conan (16/22) 20:00 Szalony miesiąc miodowy 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (13/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (36/52) 0:10 Fale miłości 1:40 Rybia nocka Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki (28/45) 6:55 Tygrysia maska (4/105) 7:20 Klub Hawaje (26/80) 8:00 Top Shop 19:05 Prawo do narodzin (60/190) 19:30 Celeste (140/172) 20:25 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa 22:20 Ziemie toskańskie 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Amatorki 0:10 Polki amatorki 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Podejrzane 1:00 Obiektyw 1:05 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:10 News 1:15 Podejrzane 1:20 Polskie Foki 1:40 Nocne igraszki 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Amatorki 3:00 Spoty 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Planete 6:45 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Myśliwce II wojny światowej (14/17) 7:45 Przyroda i podróże: Zwierzęta w ruchu: Woda (1/3) 8:20 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Markizy (26-ost.) 8:50 Współczesny świat: Współczesne dylematy (1/16) 9:15 Współczesny świat: Współczesne dylematy (2/16) 9:45 Współczesny świat: Współczesne dylematy (3/16) 10:15 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Wyspy Kanaryjskie (21/26) 10:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Mauritius (11/26) 11:20 Przyroda i podróże: Globalne ocieplenie. Topniejące lody Spitsbergenu 11:55 Historia: Sześć czerwcowych dni: Droga do wojny (1/2) 12:55 Historia: Sześć czerwcowych dni: Wojna (2-ost.) 13:55 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Namibia (1/10) 14:25 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Senegal (16/26) 14:55 Historia: Ściśle tajne: Groźba terroryzmu (3-ost.) 15:45 Współczesny świat: Pan Chlebek 16:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Francja (16/18) 16:50 Portrety: Klasyczne albumy. Jay-Z 17:50 Społeczeństwo: Turystyka po chińsku 18:50 Społeczeństwo: Był sobie raz Walt Disney 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Nowe oblicze Chin: Piękno za wszelką cenę (2/4) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Nadbużański Park Narodowy 20:50 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Amerykańska wojna z narkotykami. Ostatnia nadzieja 22:55 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Messerschmitt Bf 109 (11/17) 23:55 Seans Planete: Listy zza krat 0:55 Filmowe dochodzenia: Polowanie na al-Zarkawiego 1:50 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Zamek If (11/13) 2:45 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Nurkowanie z manatami (9/13) DSF 06:00 Poker: World Series of Poker 2007 Main Event 07:00 Poker: World Series of Poker 2007 Main Event 08:00 Poker: World Series of Poker 2007 Main Event 09:00 Fußball, Bundesliga Pur Klassiker: Highlights der Saison 1998/99 11:00 Dauerwerbesendung 11:05 Dauerwerbesendung 11:30 Dauerwerbesendung 12:00 Dauerwerbesendung 12:30 Dauerwerbesendung 13:00 Dauerwerbesendung 13:15 Dauerwerbesendung 13:30 Dauerwerbesendung 14:00 Die Autoprofis von meinewerkstatt.de 14:30 DSF - Das Sportquiz 17:30 Poker Exklusiv: Sports Stars Challenge 18:30 Fußball, Bundesliga Hits: Flasche leer-Die schrägsten Pressekonferenzen 18:45 Fußball, Bundesliga Pur Klassiker: FC Bayern München Saison 2007/2008 19:45 Männer TV 20:15 Poker Exklusiv: World Series of Poker 2007 Europe 21:15 Poker Exklusiv: World Series of Poker 2007 Europe 22:15 Wrestling, SmackDown: The Legacy of the AWA 23:00 DSF - Das Sportquiz 00:00 Sport Clips 00:10 Sport Clips 00:20 Sport Clips 00:30 Sport Clips 00:40 Sport Clips 00:45 Dauerwerbesendung 01:15 Sport Clips 01:45 Dauerwerbesendung 02:15 Sport Clips 02:30 Sport Clips 03:00 Dauerwerbesendung 03:30 Sport Clips 04:00 Sport Clips 04:05 Sport Clips 04:10 Sport Clips 04:40 Sport Clips 04:45 Sport Clips 05:00 Sport Clips 05:10 Sport Clips 05:20 Sport Clips 05:30 Sport Clips 05:40 Sport Clips 05:50 Sport Clips Das Erste 05:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 heute 10:03 Musikantenstadl 12:00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Elefant, Tiger & Co. 17:00 Tagesschau um fünf 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:25 Marienhof 18:55 Großstadtrevier 19:50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 In den Tiefen des Pazifiks 21:00 Legenden 21:45 Report Mainz 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22:45 Prinzessin 00:05 Nachtmagazin 00:25 Richling - Zwerch trifft Fell 00:55 Höhe Null 02:25 Tagesschau 02:30 Sturm der Liebe 03:20 Legenden 04:05 ARD-Ratgeber: Recht 04:35 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04:55 Tagesschau 05:00 Report Mainz Pro 7 06:00 Galileo 06:55 Die Prinzessin und der Marine-Soldat 08:30 Die Hochzeitsfalle 10:05 SEX UP - Jungs haben's auch nicht leicht 12:00 SAM 14:00 We are Family! So lebt Deutschland 15:00 U20 - Deutschland, Deine Teenies 16:00 Frank - der Weddingplaner 17:00 taff 18:00 NEWSTIME 18:10 Die Simpsons 18:40 Die Simpsons 19:10 Galileo 20:15 Moonlight 21:10 EUReKA - Die geheime Stadt 22:10 24 23:10 24 00:05 Alias - Die Agentin 01:00 Moonlight 01:50 CineTipp 02:00 ProSieben Night-Loft 03:00 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 03:05 talk talk talk 03:50 Galileo Mystery 04:35 Quatsch Comedy Club 05:05 talk talk talk RTL 06:00 Punkt 6 07:00 RTL Shop 08:00 Unter uns 08:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 09:00 Punkt 9 09:30 Familienhilfe mit Herz 10:30 Mein Baby 11:00 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung 11:30 Die Kinderärzte von St. Marien 12:00 Punkt 12 - Das RTL-Mittagsjournal 14:00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 15:00 Mitten im Leben! 16:00 Mitten im Leben! 17:00 Einer gegen Hundert 17:30 Unter uns 18:00 Explosiv - Das Magazin 18:30 EXCLUSIV - Das Star-Magazin 18:45 RTL Aktuell 19:03 RTL Aktuell - Das Wetter 19:05 Alles was zählt 19:40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20:15 Doctor's Diary - Männer sind die beste Medizin 21:15 Umzug in ein neues Leben 22:15 EXTRA - Das RTL-Magazin 23:30 future TREND Reportage 00:00 RTL Nachtjournal 00:27 RTL Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 00:35 10 vor 11 01:00 Doctor's Diary - Männer sind die beste Medizin 01:55 Die Oliver Geissen Show 02:45 RTL Nachtjournal 03:12 RTL Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 03:15 RTL Shop 04:00 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung 04:20 Mitten im Leben! 05:10 Staatsanwalt Posch ermittelt 05:35 Explosiv - Das Magazin RTL 2 05:10 Rodney 05:50 Immer wieder Jim 06:45 Infomercial 06:50 Infomercial 07:20 Infomercial 07:50 Infomercial 08:20 Infomercial 09:00 Frauentausch 11:00 Big Brother 12:00 Fun-Sport, Takeshi's Castle 12:35 Pokito TV 12:40 Urban Vermin 13:05 Yu-Gi-Oh! 13:30 Pokémon 13:50 Pokémon 14:15 Pokémon 14:45 Digimon Data Squad 15:05 Pokito TV 15:15 Dragon Ball GT 15:40 Naruto 16:05 Fun-Sport, Takeshi's Castle 16:30 Der Prinz von Bel-Air 17:00 Rodney 18:00 Immer wieder Jim 19:00 Big Brother 20:00 RTL II News 20:15 Die 2000er - The Pop Years 21:15 Big Brother 00:10 RTL II News 00:25 Akte Mord 01:25 Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle 02:25 Der Gen Soldat 04:15 Extrem Wild Sat 1 05:30 Sat.1-Frühstücksfernsehen 10:00 Vera 11:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 12:00 Richter Alexander Hold 13:00 Britt 14:00 Zwei bei Kallwass 15:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 16:00 Richter Alexander Hold 17:00 Niedrig und Kuhnt - Kommissare ermitteln 17:30 Niedrig und Kuhnt - Kommissare ermitteln 18:00 Lenßen & Partner 18:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 19:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 19:30 Das Sat.1-Magazin 20:00 Sat.1 Nachrichten 20:15 Unter der Sonne der Toskana 22:30 Toto & Harry 23:00 Spiegel TV Reportage 23:30 Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis 00:30 Unter der Sonne der Toskana 02:30 Richterin Barbara Salesch 03:20 Richter Alexander Hold 04:10 Lenßen & Partner 04:35 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 05:05 Niedrig und Kuhnt - Kommissare ermitteln 3sat 06:00 Ländermagazin 06:30 Arche Noah 07:00 neues 07:30 Alpenpanorama 09:00 ZIB 09:05 Kulturzeit 09:45 nano 10:15 III nach neun 12:15 sonntags 12:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 13:00 ZIB 13:15 Die South Downs 14:00 Borneo 14:45 Die Walfänger von Lamalera 15:30 Sumba 16:15 einfachluxuriös - zwei Frauen unterwegs 17:00 total phänomenal 17:15 Wild Cooking 17:45 schweizweit 18:00 Für eine Handvoll Dill 18:30 nano 19:00 heute, 3sat-Wetter 19:20 Kulturzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Der letzte Umzug 21:00 Sagenhafte Schwäne 21:30 hitec 22:00 ZIB 2 22:25 Gero von Boehm begegnet 23:10 175 Jahre Ringier 00:05 10 vor 10 00:30 Seitenblicke - Revue 01:00 nano 01:30 Kulturzeit 02:10 Seitenblicke 02:15 schweizweit 02:30 hitec 03:00 Gero von Boehm begegnet 03:45 Blicke aus dem Jenseits 05:30 3satTextVision Das Vierte 05:00 CNBC Europe - Meet the Press 06:00 CNBC Europe - Capital Connection 07:00 CNBC Europe - Squawk Box Europe 10:00 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 11:00 Hart, aber herzlich 11:55 Teleshopping 15:00 Knight Rider 15:55 Remington Steele 17:00 Hart, aber herzlich 18:00 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 19:05 Starsky & Hutch 20:15 Bandolero! 22:20 Die Profis 23:35 Mercenario - Der Gefürchtete 01:40 Night-Teleshopping 01:50 Miss September 2001 02:05 Night-Teleshopping 02:20 The Best of Pamela Anderson 03:30 Totally Busted 04:10 Die Liebesbucht 04:45 Miss September 2003 VOX 06:00 Dance - Der Traum vom Ruhm 06:30 Für alle Fälle Amy 07:20 McLeods Töchter 08:15 Gilmore Girls 09:10 Für alle Fälle Amy 10:05 Für alle Fälle Amy 11:00 vox nachrichten 11:05 Die Nanny 11:35 Die Nanny 12:05 Gilmore Girls 13:00 Everwood 14:00 McLeods Töchter 14:55 Die Rückwanderer 15:55 auf und davon - Mein Auslandstagebuch 16:55 Menschen, Tiere & Doktoren 18:00 Wissenshunger 19:00 Das perfekte Dinner 19:50 Unter Volldampf 20:15 CSI:NY 21:10 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 22:05 Shark 23:00 The District - Einsatz in Washington 23:55 vox nachrichten 00:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 01:10 Shark 01:55 Profiler 02:40 Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit 03:25 James Cameron's Dark Angel 04:10 James Cameron's Dark Angel 04:50 Für alle Fälle Amy 05:35 Die Nanny ZDF 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 Tagesschau 09:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Wege zum Glück 11:15 Reich und Schön 11:35 Reich und Schön 12:00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 ZDF SPORTextra: Tour de France. 3. Etappe: Saint-Malo - Nantes 15:00 heute 17:00 heute 17:45 Leute heute 18:00 SOKO 5113 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 WISO 20:15 Unter anderen Umständen 21:45 heute-journal 22:12 Wetter 22:15 Match Point 00:10 heute nacht 00:25 Stellmichein! 02:25 Was tust du eigentlich? 02:55 heute 03:30 Vor 30 Jahren 04:00 heute 04:05 Global Vision 04:30 Leute heute 04:45 WISO VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA 09:00 Całuśnik 09:30 O co kaman? 09:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Całuśnik 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Hot or Not 14:50 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV 07:00 MTV kofeina 08:00 MTV Base 09:30 MTV Maxxx Hits 10:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Re-kreacje 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Trick It Out 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 A jak Amore 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:30 South Park 23:00 Fur TV 00:00 Don't kill the music Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Ryś 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (3) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 8:30 Małpi biznes (9) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zaniedbane świnki 10:00 Cudowne psy (5) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie "When I Find the Ocean" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Ryś 12:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Najbardziej niezwykłe momenty Austina Stevensa 2 13:00 Uczta drapieżników 14:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Żółwie skórzaste 15:00 Mekong: Dusza rzeki: Wietnam 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (3) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (5) 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (91) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (92) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 19:30 Małpi biznes (10) 20:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 20:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 21:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Chrzest ogniem 21:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Kapitan statku 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci 23:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 0:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (50) 1:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 1:30 Małpi biznes (10) 2:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 2:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 3:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Chrzest ogniem 3:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Kapitan statku 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci 5:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Anglia i Walia 7:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Wino - Chile 7:30 Poszukiwacze przygód: Japonia i Nowa Zelandia 8:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Feluką w dół Nilu 8:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Hobart, Anchorage 9:00 Żyłka podróżnicza: Egipt 9:30 Podróże marzeń: Północna Kalifornia - z San Francisco do doliny Napa 10:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Wspomnienia z Grove 10:30 Smak Ameryki Łacińskiej: Monteverde, Kostaryka 11:00 Obieżyświat: Zachodnie Indie 12:00 Gniewna Planeta: Wiatry jesieni 12:30 Podróż w świat wina - Australia: Winnice Melbourne 13:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Nowa Fundlandia, Meksyk 13:30 Wkrótce otwarcie!: Restauracja "Landmark" w Toronto 14:00 Pielgrzymki - indyjskie podróże: Madhja, Zachodni Bengal i luksusowe podróże koleją 14:30 Podróże marzeń: Dubaj i Oman 15:00 Obieżyświat: Południowe Indie 16:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Katmandu, Nepal i wspinaczka w Tajlandii 16:30 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Monako (1) 17:00 Smaki Chile: Kraj wina i kraina jezior 17:30 Spragniony podróżnik: Syrop klonowy - Quebec 18:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Browary Walii 18:30 Podróżnik: Karaiby - Dominikana 19:00 Na rozdrożach Azji: Guilin - Chiny 19:30 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Stellenbosch 20:00 Smaki Peru: Południe 20:30 Travel 2008: Lipiec 21:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Hawaje 21:30 Podróże marzeń: Bali 22:00 Obieżyświat: Anglia i Walia 23:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Wino - Chile 23:30 Poszukiwacze przygód: Japonia i Nowa Zelandia 0:00 Australijskie podróże (8) 0:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Australia - lasy tropikalne Daintree 1:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Cieśnina Magellana 2:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Browary Walii 2:30 Podróżnik: Karaiby - Dominikana 3:00 Na rozdrożach Azji: Guilin - Chiny 3:30 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Stellenbosch 4:00 Smaki Peru: Południe 4:30 Travel 2008: Lipiec 5:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Hawaje 5:30 Żyłka podróżnicza: Tajlandia - wyspy Cartoon Network 6:00 Baranek Shaun 6:15 Bernard 6:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 6:50 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:15 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 7:40 Skunk Fu 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Szpiegowska rodzinka 9:45 Młodzi Tytani 10:10 Ben 10 11:00 Wiewiórek 11:25 Klasa 3000 11:50 Robotboy 12:15 Atomówki 12:40 Laboratorium Dextera 13:05 Harcerz Lazlo 13:30 Scooby-Doo 13:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:45 Robotboy 15:35 Wiewiórek 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:05 Ben 10 18:30 Chowder 18:55 Samuraj Jack 19:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:45 Scooby-Doo 20:10 Młodzi Tytani 20:35 Duel Masters 21:00 Jam Łasica 21:25 Krowa i kurczak 21:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 22:15 Zło w potrawce 22:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 23:05 Johnny Bravo 23:30 Atomówki 23:55 Laboratorium Dextera 0:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 0:45 Laboratorium Dextera 1:10 Krowa i kurczak 1:35 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 2:00 Zło w potrawce 2:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 2:40 Johnny Bravo 3:00 Atomówki 3:30 Laboratorium Dextera 4:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:25 Laboratorium Dextera 4:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 5:15 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 5:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie TV5Monde 04:00 Stratégie animales 05:00 TV5MONDE le journal 05:25 Le court du jour: restons en bonne santé 05:30 Télétourisme 06:00 TV5MONDE le journal 06:25 Le court du jour: les aventuriers de l'environnement 06:30 Télématin 08:00 Le journal de Radio-Canada 08:30 Les escapades de Petitrenaud 09:00 Côté maison 09:25 Profession voyageur 09:50 Kiosque 10:45 Des chiffres et de lettres 11:15 Tour le monde veut prendre sa place 12:00 TV5MONDE l'info 12:05 Les 400 goűts 12:30 Plus belle la vie 13:00 Catherine 13:30 Le journal de la RTBF 14:00 Sous le soleil 15:00 Mission monstre 15:30 Code Lyoko 16:00 Nos années pension 16:30 Questions pour un champion 17:00 360° - Géo 18:00 TV5MONDE le journal 18:25 Le journal de l'éco 18:30 Bella ciao 20:30 Le journal de France 2 21:00 Avocats et associés 21:55 Avocats et associés 23:00 TV5MONDE le journal 23:10 Le journal de la TSR 23:40 Vie privée vie publique 01:45 TV5MONDE le journal Afrique 02:05 C dans l'air 03:00 Dieu, dollar, le drapeau et Napoléon Hallmark Channel 6:00 Powrót na samotne ugory 8:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (1/2) 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Ogród śmierci (1) 12:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (1/2) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: W imieniu piątki (3) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Ogród śmierci (1) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: W imieniu piątki (3) 18:00 Przecież nikt się ze mną nie założy 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Ciemne sprawki (4) 22:00 Dotyk zła (1) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Bezprawna decyzja (15) 0:00 Dotyk zła (1) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Bezprawna decyzja (15) 2:00 Przecież nikt się ze mną nie założy 4:00 Powrót na samotne ugory Zone Romantica 6:00 Telezakupy 6:30 Telezakupy 7:00 Smak twoich ust (105) 8:00 Żona dla taty (108) 9:00 Córka ogrodnika (127) 10:00 Pokraka (117) 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (156) 12:00 Smak twoich ust (105) 13:00 Perła (46) 14:00 Klon (45) 15:00 Pokraka (118) 16:00 Żona dla taty (109) 17:00 Córka ogrodnika (128) 18:00 Kochankowie (46) 19:00 Perła (46) 20:00 Żona dla taty (109) 21:00 Klon (46) 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia (57) 23:00 Anita (9) 0:00 Pokraka (118) 1:00 Córka ogrodnika (128) 1:55 Klon (46) 2:40 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia (57) 3:30 Anita (9) 4:20 Żona dla taty (109) 5:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (156) National Geographic Channel 6:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 7:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Inwazja toksycznych ropuch 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Ostatnie krokodyle Moreleta 9:00 Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci 10:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 11:30 I co wy na to? (4) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 13:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 14:00 Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci 15:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 16:00 Superdrapieżniki (1) 17:00 Superkrokodyle 18:00 Pirackie skarby 19:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (5) 20:30 I co wy na to? (5) 21:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki 22:00 Premiera: Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Punkt wrzenia 23:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 0:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki 1:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Punkt wrzenia 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (5) 2:30 I co wy na to? (5) 3:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki 4:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Punkt wrzenia 5:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego Jetix 06:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 06:25 Planeta skeczu 06:50 Yin Yang Yo! 07:15 Odlotowe agentki 07:40 Odlotowe agentki 08:05 Pucca 08:20 Kapitan Flamingo 08:35 Leniuchowo 09:00 Iggy Arbuckle 09:25 Spiderman 09:50 W.I.T.C.H. 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix, Casper i Wendy 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 Pucca 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Leniuchowo 17:35 Monster Buster Club 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Pucca 18:35 Król szamanów 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Iron Man 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 22:20 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 22:45 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 23:10 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 23:35 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Zone Reality 06:00 Oko za oko 06:20 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców 06:45 Plażowy patrol 07:10 Plażowy patrol 07:35 Dlaczego? 08:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Szpital pediatryczny 09:25 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 10:15 Chirurgia urody 10:40 Chirurgia urody 11:05 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców 11:30 Oko za oko 11:55 Zaginieni 12:45 Medycyna sądowa 13:10 Medycyna sądowa 13:35 Okiem detektywa 14:00 Okiem detektywa 14:25 Badacze legend 15:15 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 15:40 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 16:05 Medycyna sądowa 16:30 Medycyna sądowa 17:00 Okiem detektywa 17:30 Okiem detektywa 18:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 19:00 Zaginieni 20:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 21:00 Interwencje 22:00 Opowieści szkieletów 23:00 Władza, przywileje, sprawiedliwość 00:00 Zdrada 01:00 Zdrada 01:50 Interwencje 02:40 Opowieści szkieletów 03:30 John Edwards: Spotkania z medium 04:20 Zaginieni 05:10 Okiem detektywa 05:35 Okiem detektywa DW-TV 02:00 Journal 02:30 Tomorrow Today 03:00 Journal 03:30 Kultur.21 04:00 Journal 04:30 euromaxx 05:00 Journal 05:30 Glaubenssachen 06:00 Journal 06:30 Arts.21 07:00 Journal 07:30 hin & weg 08:00 Journal 08:30 Faith Matters 09:00 Journal 09:30 typisch deutsch - Leben in Deutschland 10:00 Journal 10:30 Discover Germany 11:00 Journal 11:30 Peking 2008 12:00 Journal 12:30 Talking Germany - The German Way of Life 13:00 Journal 13:30 euromaxx 14:00 Journal 14:30 Beijing 2008 15:00 Journal 15:30 Projekt Zukunft 16:00 Journal 16:30 euromaxx 17:00 Journal 17:30 Hahaufnahme 18:00 Journal 18:30 Tomorrow Today 19:00 Journal 19:30 euromaxx 20:00 Journal 20:30 Close up 21:00 Journal 21:30 GLOBAL 3000 22:00 Journal 22:30 euromaxx 23:00 Journal 23:30 motor mobil 00:00 Journal 00:30 GLOBAL 3000 01:00 Journal 01:30 euromaxx BBC World News 00:00 BBC World News 00:30 HARDtalk 01:00 BBC World News 01:30 Reporters 02:00 BBC World News 02:30 Dateline London 03:00 BBC World News 03:10 TBA 04:00 BBC World News 04:30 Our World 05:00 BBC World News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC World News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC World News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC World News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC World News 09:30 World Business Report 09:45 Sport Today 10:00 BBC World News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC World News 12:00 BBC World News 12:30 World Business Report 12:45 Sport Today 13:00 World News Today 14:00 BBC World News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 World News Today 16:00 BBC World News 16:30 HARDtalk 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 Click 18:00 World News Today 19:00 BBC World News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 World News Today 21:00 BBC World News 21:30 Fast Track 22:00 BBC World News 22:30 HARDtalk 23:00 World News Today Business Edition 23:45 Sport Today CNN 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 World News Asia 15:30 Living Golf 16:00 Your World Today 19:30 Living Golf 20:00 Your World Today 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport 23:00 Business International 00:00 The Situation Room 01:00 CNN Today 04:00 Anderson Cooper 360 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport France 24 06:00 The News 06:10 Weather 06:12 Ads 06:15 Headlines 06:16 Sports 06:19 Business 06:28 Ads 06:30 The News 06:40 Weather 06:42 Ads 06:45 Headlines 06:46 Webnews 06:49 Sports 06:52 Future 06:58 Ads 07:00 The News 07:10 Weather 07:12 Ads 07:15 Headlines 07:16 In the Papers 07:20 Business 07:28 Ads 07:30 The News 07:40 Weather 07:42 Ads 07:45 Headlines 07:46 Sports 07:51 Business 07:58 Ads 08:00 The News 08:10 Weather 08:12 Ads 08:15 Headlines 08:16 Sports 08:20 Top Story 08:28 Ads 08:30 The News 08:40 Weather 08:42 Ads 08:45 Headlines 08:46 Business 08:55 In the Papers 08:58 Ads 09:00 The News 09:10 Weather 09:12 Ads 09:14 Sports 09:19 Culture 09:27 Lifestyle 09:28 Ads 09:30 The News 09:40 Weather 09:41 Ads 09:43 In the Papers 09:47 Business 09:55 Personalities 09:58 Ads 10:00 The News 10:10 Weather 10:12 Ads 10:14 Webnews 10:17 Environment 10:23 Sports 10:28 Ads 10:30 The News 10:40 Weather 10:41 Ads 10:43 The France 24 Interview 10:54 Lifestyle 10:58 Ads 11:00 The News 11:10 Weather 11:12 Ads 11:13 Sports 11:18 Top Story 11:26 In the Papers 11:28 Ads 11:30 The News 11:40 Weather 11:41 Ads 11:43 Reporters 11:58 Ads 12:00 The News 12:10 Weather 12:12 Ads 12:14 Face-off 12:28 Ads 12:30 The News 12:40 Weather 12:41 Ads 12:44 Culture 12:53 Personalities 12:56 In the Papers 12:58 Ads 13:00 The News 13:10 Weather 13:12 Ads 13:14 Sports 13:19 Top Story 13:27 Webnews 13:28 Ads 13:30 The News 13:40 Weather 13:41 Ads 13:43 The Week In The Middle East 13:52 Personalities 13:55 Lifestyle 13:58 Ads 14:00 The News 14:10 Weather 14:12 Ads 14:14 In the Papers 14:18 Beyond Business 14:28 Ads 14:30 The News 14:40 Weather 14:41 Ads 14:43 Face-off 14:58 Ads 15:00 The News 15:10 Weather 15:12 Ads 15:14 Personalities 15:17 Culture 15:26 Lifestyle 15:28 Ads 15:30 The News 15:40 Weather 15:41 Ads 15:45 The Week In Maghreb 15:54 Webnews 15:58 Ads 16:00 The News 16:10 Weather 16:12 Ads 16:14 Health 16:17 Fashion 16:20 Lifestyle 16:23 Personalities 16:28 Ads 16:30 The News 16:40 Weather 16:41 Ads 16:43 Face-off 16:58 Ads 17:00 The News 17:10 Weather 17:12 Ads 17:14 Culture 17:23 Personalities 17:28 Ads 17:30 The News 17:40 Weather 17:41 Ads 17:43 The Week In Asia 17:52 Webnews 17:55 Lifestyle 17:58 Ads 18:00 The News 18:10 Weather 18:12 Ads 18:14 Face-off 18:28 Ads 18:30 The News 18:40 Weather 18:41 Ads 18:43 The Week In Europe 18:52 Webnews 18:55 Personalities 18:58 Ads 19:00 The News 19:10 Weather 19:12 Ads 19:14 The France 24 Debate 19:28 Ads 19:30 The News 19:41 Ads 19:43 The France 24 Debate 19:58 Ads 20:00 The News 20:10 Weather 20:12 Ads 20:14 Business 20:23 Lifestyle 20:26 Future 20:28 Ads 20:30 The News 20:40 Weather 20:41 Ads 20:43 The Week In Asia 20:52 Personalities 20:55 Webnews 20:58 Ads 21:00 The News 21:10 Weather 21:12 Ads 21:14 Beyond Business 21:26 Euro Zooming 21:28 Ads 21:30 The News 21:40 Weather 21:41 Ads 21:43 Culture 21:52 Lifestyle 21:55 Personalities 21:58 Ads 22:00 The News 22:10 Weather 22:12 Ads 22:15 Headlines 22:16 Business 22:25 Markets 22:28 Ads 22:30 The News 22:40 Weather 22:42 Ads 22:45 Headlines 22:46 The France 24 Interview 22:58 Ads 23:00 The News 23:10 Weather 23:12 Ads 23:15 Headlines 23:16 Business 23:25 Markets 23:28 Ads 23:30 The News 23:40 Weather 23:42 Ads 23:45 Headlines 23:46 Environment 23:52 Personalities 23:55 World Generation 23:58 Ads 00:00 The News 00:10 Weather 00:12 The Week In Europe 00:21 Webnews 00:25 Lifestyle 00:30 The News 00:40 Weather 00:41 Fashion 00:45 The France 24 Debate 01:00 The News 01:10 Weather 01:13 The France 24 Debate 01:30 The News 01:40 Weather 01:42 Business 01:51 Markets 01:54 Lifestyle 01:57 Personalities 02:00 The News 02:10 Weather 02:12 The France 24 Debate 02:24 Webnews 02:30 The News 02:40 Weather 02:41 Euro Zooming 02:45 The France 24 Debate 03:00 The News 03:10 Weather 03:13 The France 24 Debate 03:30 The News 03:40 Weather 03:42 The Week In Europe 03:51 Webnews 03:54 Personalities 04:00 The News 04:10 Weather 04:12 Culture 04:21 Lifestyle 04:24 Webnews 04:30 The News 04:40 Weather 04:41 Business 04:50 Environment 04:56 Health 05:00 The News 05:10 Weather 05:12 The Week in Maghreb 05:21 Webnews 05:24 Future 05:30 The News 05:40 Weather 05:41 Culture 05:51 Lifestyle 05:54 Personalities 05:57 Euro Zooming Al Jazeera 06:00 News 06:30 Inside Story 07:00 News 07:30 Listening Post 08:00 Witness 08:30 101 East 09:00 News 09:30 People and Power 10:00 News 10:30 Inside Story 11:00 News Hour 12:00 Witness Special 13:00 News 13:30 Sportsworld 14:00 News 14:30 It Happened In... 15:00 News Hour 16:00 Witness 16:30 Inside USA 17:00 News Hour 18:00 News 18:30 Sportsworld 19:00 News 19:30 Inside Story 20:00 News Hour 21:00 Witness Special 22:00 News 22:30 Riz Khan 23:00 News Hour London 00:00 News 00:30 Inside Story 01:00 News 01:30 Inside USA 02:00 News 02:30 Riz Khan 03:00 News 03:30 People and Power 04:00 News Hour DC 05:00 Witness 05:30 It Happened In... Canal + Film 8:30 Niewygodna prawda 10:10 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (17) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Chuck Berry Hail! Hail! Rock'n'Roll 15:00 Anna i król 17:25 Deser: Siedemnasty stopień 17:45 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia 19:15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Wejście bohatera (1/9) 20:00 Miss Potter 21:35 Jasne błękitne okna 23:10 Mexican 1:15 Dolina Issy 3:00 Ludzkie dzieci 4:50 Szaleństwa panny Ewy Canal + Sport 7:00 Siła spokoju 9:05 Iluzjonista 11:00 Przeczucie 12:40 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 14:45 Wpuszczony w kanał 16:15 Nocny gość 17:55 Volver 20:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 22:15 Cztery poziomo: Sen (3/12) 22:40 Cztery poziomo: Urodziny (4/12) 23:10 Podstępny Ripley 0:55 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 2:55 Tuż po weselu 5:00 Dobry rok Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Vierte z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Monde z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DW-TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World News z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku